


<磊伦>乳糖不耐受<ABO>＜下＞

by Luomi_STEVE



Category: RPS, 吴磊 - Fandom, 邓伦 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luomi_STEVE/pseuds/Luomi_STEVE
Summary: 被误解是表达者的宿命，不随意误解是聆听者的本分。前程似锦，无愧于心。





	乳糖不耐受＜下＞

20.  
吴磊从邓伦的包里摸到了家的钥匙，背着邓伦一只手扶着他怕他摔下去，一只手把钥匙插进锁里。推开沉重的门以后都没来得及关，急急忙忙的先把邓伦放上了床。  
房间里都是熟悉的奶香，吴磊激得一个趔趄，撑着床边才勉强站稳。他在半开的床头柜里瞥见了感冒药和抑制剂，去扭开了台灯在床边坐下来。  
吴磊帮他脱掉船袜，思考了不到两秒又伸手去解开皮带的扣。他的腰好细，吴磊暗戳戳的心想。手指贴到凝脂般的皮肤时感受到不同寻常的热度，吴磊却不能分心帮他脱掉裤子，眼神在灰色的内裤上停留了两秒，握着脚踝将腿放进了被子里。  
起身去客厅接了杯水，回来的时候看见那人又蜷缩起来，眉头紧皱。头发都蹭乱了，吴磊替他扒拉了一下，摇了摇他的肩膀：“伦哥，起来吃药……你发烧了。”  
邓伦不应他，只是蜷得更紧了。他含糊着说着什么，吴磊凑下身去也没能听清。这个样子根本吃不了药，吴磊焦急地哄着脸色红得不正常的邓伦，却始终不见他意识回来一点。

下雨了。  
闪电划过天空，一层窗帘根本盖不住刺眼的光，吴磊便看见他眼角攒着的泪。心里一块很柔软的地方塌了，吴磊垂下眼，伴着轰隆作响的雷声心里锣鼓喧天。他放下水杯和药，手指轻轻抚上邓伦的耳廓，又摸了摸小小的突起。  
倏然邓伦抓住他的手腕，伴着颤抖的哭腔艰难的吐出破碎的词句。  
“别……别走……”  
吴磊知道邓伦怕黑，大概他是梦到了什么，才在意识最薄弱的时候，在吴磊的面前露出一直隐藏着的这一面。  
Alpha无意识散发出对于Omega来讲充满安全感的气息，弥散在整个房间里。牛奶味原本是冷的，和他因为发烧而灼热的吐息完全是两个极端。奥利奥的味道卷进来，终于搅动起一丝烟火味。  
邓伦眉头紧锁，呼吸却平稳了些。他还在不停的说着，吴磊尽力也只能捕捉到两三个关键词。他从床头柜上扯了两张纸，轻轻帮邓伦擦着额角上的汗。   
是谁让你那么难过，如此伤害了你。  
可可的味道变得苦涩。

21.  
吴磊实在睡不着。和Omega一直呆在一起总不是一个好主意，可他又确实担心邓伦。  
邓伦昏昏沉沉不再说梦话以后他就出了房间，扭头去了旁边的客卧。每隔一会儿就去探探邓伦的体温，一定确定他的温度没有再涨了，才会继续躺回来，睁大眼睛看着天花板发呆。  
实在无聊了，吴磊点开手机，默默刷起了微博。那么晚了也不该去打扰阿仑，不如自己一个人独自消遣。  
鬼使神差似的，他默默在搜索栏打下了邓伦的名字。

吴磊锁上手机的时候手都在颤抖。  
没有做错事情的是他，被谩骂的是他，最后承担一切的还是他。  
世界上总有那么多人并不在乎自己说出的话能对别人造成多大的伤害，钉子没有扎在自己的肉里，当然体会不到有多疼。  
可他大抵是疼惯了，又怕弟弟担心，所以才一直对自己说他没事。但伤口或许会愈合，却总会留下痕迹。结痂了就有人粗鲁地扯开，伤口一次又一次鲜血淋漓。  
然后他终于怕了。疼痛过于难捱，他躲得很远，把还在滴血的伤口努力隐藏起来。留给他的只有昏暗的角落，他不知道等他的是溃烂还是好转。  
吴磊又生气又心疼。他生气邓伦什么都不说，一个人默默无言地对伤害照单全收；他又心疼，心疼在他不知道的那些日日夜夜，邓伦是在怎样的牢笼里坚持下来的。  
他翻身下床回到邓伦的卧室，看这个大不了自己多少岁的哥哥默默缩成小小的一团睡着。他在足以睡下两个人的床的另一边躺好，转过身来撑着头，看着邓伦的背影。  
奥利奥的甜味安抚着邓伦的同时，平静的奶香也一样影响着吴磊。他的手自然地放上邓伦的腰，隔着一层布料轻轻敲着幼稚的摇篮曲。

可我只愿你平安祥和。

22.  
邓伦醒来的时候吓了一跳。  
他终于做了一场好梦。梦里没有尖锐的谩骂和嘲讽，只有饼干里黄油的香味软绵绵的包裹着他。他还依稀记得奥利奥饼干变成了小精灵去蹭他的手心，他咯咯地笑着要收回手，小精灵就转去抱他的腰，还挺使劲挠了一把。  
结果醒来的时候还真的有一只巨大的奥利奥精灵抱着他的腰，吓得他一脚就要踢过去。可惜还感冒着浑身无力，凶狠都变成了奶凶，只看见露出的虎牙都没能给人一点威慑力。  
吴磊贴着他的背，呼出的热气像是一路烧进了邓伦的脑子。  
“别闹，再睡两分钟……”手箍得更紧了。  
不再发高烧思维就清醒得多，邓伦心里好多句排好版的粗鄙之语。他庆幸昨天出门前打了抑制剂，不然估计已经晚了。

吴磊迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，眼神飘忽的到处瞟，目光所及之处却大都是邓伦的腰。他也一个激灵吓醒了，一下子坐起来撞上邓伦平静接受现实的目光。  
“我们……”  
“没有。”   
“……哦。“吴磊觉得自己的语气显得有些失望。“……伦哥，先去洗漱，然后吃药。一会儿借一步说话。”

23.  
邓伦真的不想聊这件事。  
他宁愿这只是他作为演员道路上的一个翻篇，以后再遇到这样的事或许就不会再有如此这般的应激反应。  
可吴磊不这样认为。  
“哥，你为什么不早告诉我？”他直直地看着邓伦，直率的目光让邓伦不由自主地挺直了背。  
“你没必要知道。“邓伦干巴巴地开口。  
“伦哥——！”吴磊有些急了，忍不住吼出来，“你还当我是你弟弟吗？！”  
“就算我当你是，我有义务一定要告诉你吗？”邓伦艰难地吐出一句话。他不知道为什么一到这个时候说出来的话就无比的伤人。他不该这样说的，他原本的初衷只不过不想让吴磊担心。  
空气里的味道慢慢的变了——邓伦敏感地捕捉到了。他看着吴磊颇不太好的脸色，一时间不知道该不该继续往下说。  
“网上那么多对你的谩骂，我怎么能坐视不管！”吴磊的眼底浓得像潭墨。“你工作室呢，他们在做什么，为什么不澄清诋毁？我去联系我熟悉的公关团队和律师事务所，帮你公关好不好？”  
“那些事情他们会处理，不用你……”  
“哥——我不知道你看到了多少，你都别往心里去，你、我，你的粉丝们都知道那不是真的。哥，求你了。”  
“磊磊，你还没长大吗？“邓伦揉了揉太阳穴，感觉刚刚退下去的体温又被这诡异的事情发展搅和得升高了好几度。  
“有些事情，不是我澄清什么他们就会相信的。人们总更愿意相信对自己有益的事情。如果我的黑料可以换来他们的利益需求，他们求之不得。”  
“会疼是肯定的，谁不会疼呢……”邓伦摸了摸手臂上的针眼，静静地开口。“真的好疼啊，特别是对一个Omega来讲。可我如果真的连这点伤都接受不了，我也该换一个职业了。”  
“磊磊，我们从开始演戏到现在也那么久了，重要的应该是将自己变得更好，而不是奉承他人的目光改变自己对自己的定位。“

吴磊对上邓伦的目光。  
他以为他会看见一些难过，可他没有。他以为会有一些愤懑，可是也没有。他的眼神平静无波，可正是这样才比任何时候都更能让吴磊感到愤怒。  
“这就是你不愿意告诉我的理由吗，觉得什么事情都可以一个人承受了就完了？”吴磊站起来，一步一步向前走得很慢，却逼的邓伦一步一步后退。  
邓伦无措地看着他，手无意识掐紧了另一只的手肘，压到针眼带起一阵麻痹的疼。吴磊的信息素突然向他张开了一层厚厚的压迫感，窒息的感觉油然而生，邓伦陡然白了脸。  
“磊磊……不要……”  
吴磊置若罔闻，压着邓伦的肩膀把他往墙上一推。疼痛从背后传来，更多的感觉还是源于一股不可控的力量让吴磊的信息素涌进他的感官。  
抑制剂维持的平衡被打破了，邓伦双腿一软跌坐在地。他蹬了两下腿让自己紧紧地靠着墙，咬着手指却也控制不住逐渐粗重的喘息。  
吴磊还站着。他低下头，静静地看着地上坐着的人。邓伦在那一刻狠狠被刺痛了——他其实并看不清吴磊的神情，只是本能的害怕罢了。他不知道哪里来的力气，他猛地爬起来撞开吴磊，跌跌撞撞地往卧室跑去。

24.  
这一撞倒是唤回了吴磊的理智。他看着那人弯着身子艰难的打开了主卧的门，他什么都没多想便紧紧的跟过去，邓伦却快他一步先关上然后锁住了卧室的门。  
他拍门，声音急促而毫无章法。  
“伦哥！开门！”  
一门之隔，失掉力气跪在地上的邓伦一点一点的挪向床头柜。此刻他对自己身体的变化感知的那么清晰，奥利奥的香味无孔不入，如今哪怕一点属于吴磊的气息都能引燃一片燎原，更何况吴磊昨晚睡在这里。  
他拉开抽屉的动作太过心急，玻璃碰撞的声音实在响的刺耳。他撑不住沉重的身体，手在此时显得更宽大的抽屉里胡乱摸索着。好不容易抓到抑制剂，他想都没多想就扎进皮肤里。

不对。  
不应该是这样的。  
邓伦蜷缩在床铺上，手紧紧攥着被子。热度不降反升，原本只是烧得他小腹疼，现在却似乎在全身点起了燎原大火，烧的他好渴。蒸干了内核，挠的浑身空虚。  
他眼前都只剩连成一片的场景，分不清现在到底是什么时候什么地方。他慌乱地解开家居服的裤带，修长的双腿却还紧紧地绞在一起，看不见的角度里灰色的底裤被不断从穴口流出来的液体晕湿。  
邓伦烧得脸颊通红，羞耻地把脸埋进被褥里，却和充盈着的奥利奥气味撞个满怀。信息素乘虚而入又一次搅动起新一波情潮，他发出近乎哭泣的呜咽声，终于丢掉已经挂不住的面子，握住自己的性器粗暴地撸动起来。

吴磊陡然想起邓伦的钥匙还放在门口的柜顶，他便急忙的回去取。辨认了一下适合的钥匙型号，两下打开了门。  
看见的画面太有冲击力，吴磊先感受到的竟是脸红不已。步子一下变得格外的沉，他一点一点的挪过去，和刚才在客厅的咄咄逼人的样子判若两人。  
邓伦双眼迷离地看着他——但也许根本就没看见他。他啜着两汪泪，在拉着窗帘昏暗的房间里成为唯一发光的东西。房间里粗听只有一声一声的粗喘，可粘腻的水声也没能逃过吴磊的耳朵。  
他纵使再神经大条也应该反应过来现在这是什么情况了。他突然无比想给自己两耳光，可他实在挪不动眼神，连带着整个身子都附上魔咒似的无法动弹。  
“……伦哥……”原来自己的声音也可以这样沙哑。  
泪光闪了闪消失在被褥里，邓伦把自己蜷成一团。  
“……别过来……吴磊……”他一动不动，好像只是说着无关紧要的话所以平淡不起波澜，可听在吴磊耳里明明白白的都是恳求。  
他并不怨恨Omega这个身份，哪怕给他带来了一些麻烦。他也从不像有些人那样排斥发情期，因为在他看来大概这都是安排好的。  
可这是这么多年来第一次，在他最不能防备的时候，将自己最想隐藏的那一面毫无保留的展示给别人看。这一刻他心里只有对自己的失望和厌恶。  
“对不起，我不知道会……”  
“出去。”邓伦慢慢地睁开眼。他这一刻几乎都只是在用气声，穿进吴磊的耳朵里却捣的心口生疼。  
吴磊没有动。他垂在身侧的手握紧了拳又松开，颤抖着又一次握紧，青筋暴起。空气里两股信息素无声地交织缠绕，却衬着这份诡异的安静更加突兀。  
“求求你了……磊磊……”  
简单几个字从牙缝里挤出来到底有多难，吴磊看见邓伦额角的青筋和密密麻麻的汗珠大概能给他答案。他现在能强装冷静站在这里就已几乎用尽了这辈子的自制力，更何况现在根本无法反抗的Omega。  
吴磊弯下身子，伸出手想碰碰邓伦。可他反抗的意识太过激烈，邓伦抱着被子往后缩，徒留给刚才的位置满满触不可及的奶香。

“伦哥······”

25.  
吴磊看着满床的狼藉，眼神一路恍惚到靠着床头的邓伦身上，心口紧的发疼，汩汩流着酸楚的水。他恨自己为什么不能早些发现异样，这样就能够早些在他身旁，在他最需要的时候站在他的身后。  
“伦伦，别拒绝我······”吴磊在床角坐下，隔着一条不算过长的对角线的距离只能看着邓伦一个人苦苦地捱着。  
“我想听你给我讲罗马的景色，好吗？你寄回来的明信片，落款是‘爱你的伦哥’······”吴磊攥着床单，眼睛却从没离开过邓伦的脸。“军训的时候我把他放在枕头下面，没事就拿出来看看·····许愿池里的硬币，还记得吗？”  
“在我所认识的所有人里，你最忠贞，最美丽······”脑子里忽然闪过那日在耳机里回荡的阿仑读的情书，吴磊印象过于深刻的那一句——只因刻着他们两个的名字。  
邓伦抬起了眼。吴磊看着他满脸的泪，看着他颤抖着呼吸的唇瓣，看着他角度依旧上挑的骄傲的眼角。  
“······最善良，最无与伦比。”邓伦说。  
吴磊倏然落下泪。

“我们的夏天永远不会结束。”  
“是吗？有一个那么照顾你的同事很好呀，你开心就好。”  
“像你那么优秀的Alpha，能够被你喜欢一定是一件很幸福的事。”

雨应该停了，不然怎么会觉得天空突然明朗起来。  
早应该在最初吴磊就知晓的，他竟然等了那么久。  
奥利奥浸在醇厚的奶香里，每一点可可都变得松软。吴磊擦掉眼角还挂着的泪，向邓伦伸出手。  
“伦伦，我就在这里，哪儿也不走。”  
被子从他的怀里滑落下来，邓伦一点一点爬过去，手搭上吴磊的手心的时候，像完成了一个坚定的承诺。吴磊紧紧地握住他，把滚烫的身子拉进自己的怀里。拇指一点点擦掉邓伦脸上的泪痕，吴磊捧着他的脸，虔诚地吻了吻眉间，才与他唇瓣相贴。  
“如果是两个人的话，漫漫长夜总会过去的。”一吻结束，吴磊看着邓伦的眉眼轻声呢喃。

26.  
吴磊翻身将邓伦压在床上。他拨开那人被汗水浸湿成一缕一缕的发丝，鼻尖讨好的蹭了蹭邓伦的额头。羽毛般轻柔的吻轻轻落在邓伦的鼻梁，邓伦皱了皱眉动情地轻声哼着。  
温暖的手心伸进衣物里贴上他的胸口，轻轻摩挲着他的乳尖。邓伦难耐地偏过头，露出线条精致的脖颈和白皙的肩，白花花撞进吴磊的眼底。Alpha的神色暗了暗，伸手去碰了碰Omega后颈的腺体，埋下肩去轻轻咬了咬锁骨处的皮肤。  
邓伦的身子猛地颤抖了一下。他低低地呻吟着，环过去抱住吴磊。手在布料上始终找不到着力点，最后只能挂住吴磊的宽肩，把自己的身子往他怀里送。  
吴磊在邓伦的胸口闷闷地笑着，手恋恋不舍捏了捏他形状尚好的胸肌，指尖向下路过腹肌人鱼线，一路搔刮到大腿根。  
浸透的底裤紧密地贴合着丰满的臀瓣，手掌贴上正面还能感受到勃起的形状。吴磊替他脱掉却也只拉到大腿中间，牵起几根暧昧的银丝。邓伦把脸埋在他身上，滚烫的吐息隔着布料打在吴磊的心口。  
手指探进穴口的时候比想象中要容易，邓伦的反应也比想象中更羞赧。嫩肉紧密地包裹着吴磊探进去的手指，温度比寻常更高。按压着周围细细感受着，邓伦一动不动的抓着吴磊的衣衫，呼吸像被打碎了，从布料的缝隙里掉出来。   
又加了一根，邓伦晃了两下无处安放的腿，顺势盘上吴磊的腰，脚趾无措的绞着。清液从两指撑开的缝隙里流出来，萦绕在房间里的奶香越发的浓郁。  
邓伦迷茫的承受着从没体验过的感觉。大抵是脑袋已经被烧懵了，从股沟处涌上来的快感一波一波冲刷过他的身体，差点连挂住吴磊的气力都一起消失殆尽，身子软的像一滩水。  
他没经历过，也未曾有过过分的期待。可现在尝到了一点甜头，空虚就从体内烧起来。他松开挂在吴磊肩上的手，透过泪眼朦胧的视线望向吴磊的身下，慌忙的就要去解开他的皮带。  
吴磊看他毫无章法的胡乱一通摸，好笑之余也被撩拨得动情不已。皮带被邓伦解开的时候他架起邓伦的双腿拉至贴着自己的下半身，那人泥泞的两腿间蹭的他心里也像烧起一阵火。  
动作飞快蹬掉裤子，吴磊抓着邓伦的脚踝将他的腿叠上胸口。他的下半身完全暴露在吴磊的视线里，邓伦闭上眼满脸通红，却又按耐不住情欲嗫嚅着开口。  
“磊磊，我………啊！”  
头部顶进去的时候穴口被完全撑开了，一股温热的液体浇上铃口。一阵酥麻的快感从相接处攀上邓伦的身体，他浑身颤抖着猛然瞪大了失神的凤目。吴磊觉得有些上头，腰上用力一挺也整根没入紧致的甬道。  
邓伦的手攥紧了身旁的床单，他喘息着偏过头，想从刚才的开端里回过神来。  
吴磊根本不想给他这个间隙。他们的身体太过契合，吴磊忍不住就想将他压在身下，让他尖叫让他高潮，标记他然后将他留在身边。   
奥利奥的气息织成一张网，邓伦越想挣扎就陷得越深。牛奶像被煮开了，扑腾破开的每一个泡泡都溢出可口的奶香。邓伦跟着本能随着吴磊的动作摆动着腰，茎体划过敏感点时他收紧了小腹呻吟了一声，染上哭腔却又让人心旌摇曳。  
吴磊的动作发狠，邓伦就哭叫着摇头求他慢一点。抽插的动作里清液溅上吴磊的小腹，吴磊对着邓伦笑，拉着他的手去摸自己良好的下腹身材。  
“哥，你都喷水了。”  
邓伦被撞得呻吟都碎了，承受不住了才带着可怜兮兮的气声求吴磊：“磊磊……慢一点……我不行了……”  
额间的汗滴在邓伦的小腹上。吴磊的双手握着邓伦的腰用力耸动着。两个人之间的距离真的合乎无缝，吴磊真恨不得把囊袋一起塞进去。打在臀瓣的淫靡声响极大地刺激了邓伦的感官，他低低地尖叫了一声迎来第一次高潮。  
吴磊松开他的腰，将溅上白浊的手递到邓伦的嘴边。Omega还在高潮的余韵里没回过神，看见了吴磊的手，就捧着他的手指舔舐起来。  
灵活的小舌绕着指肚转了好几转，吴磊心里暗暗感叹了句“无师自通厉害了”。  
邓伦湿润的眼角还讨好似的盯着吴磊，身下还包裹着性器的穴口一开一合，像是充满蛊惑的邀请。  
“……伦伦，你啊……”吴磊抽出濡湿的指尖，换成双唇恶狠狠地贴了上去。

27.  
邓伦还发着烧，那天吴磊没敢压着他做得太狠。邓伦原本就有些沙哑的嗓音似乎更严重了，最后睡过去之前邓伦原本想狠狠甩给吴磊一个眼刀，结果到了吴磊的眼里就变成了种上他心坎的一朵花。  
他抱着邓伦去做清理，昏睡中的那人还在梦里哼唧着，吴磊爱怜地吻了吻他把他放在浴缸里，自己去把床铺给收拾了，才回来抱着邓伦一起洗。  
抱他上床以后吴磊留了一盏夜灯，替他穿上一件家居服，借着暖黄的灯光看着邓伦蜷在一起的样子。不确定他下一次情潮什么时候来，那就一直陪着他抱着他就好。  
吴磊从身后抱着邓伦，鼻尖刮过他后颈的腺体，沐浴液没能盖住他身上浓郁的香味，吴磊出生以来第一次如此留恋牛奶的味道。他挺想直接一口咬下去，可挣扎了一番还是放弃了。  
要让邓伦真正地接受他这个人，可不是光靠一个标记就能做到的。

吴磊醒来的时候感受到了身上灼人的温度。他揉了揉眼睛瞥了眼床头柜上的电子钟，又把视线投回身上一声声喘息的人。  
邓伦趴在他的两腿间，握着他的性器手法青涩地抚慰着。他红着脸小声嘀咕着什么，然后顿了顿，伸出粉红的小舌舔了上去。绕着铃口转了转，滑过不甚明显的沟壑。  
他抬眼看了看吴磊的享受的表情以后像是受到鼓励，泛着水光的唇瓣张得更开了一点含住头部。他怕弄疼了吴磊，每往下含一点都显得小心翼翼。温热的口腔和他下面那张嘴的感觉完全不一样，吴磊伸手摸了摸他的脸，声音喑哑。  
“乖，舌头动一下……”  
邓伦乖乖地听话，舌苔笨拙地贴上茎体。吴磊撑着身子坐起来，手伸向邓伦高高翘起的臀瓣，在股缝间摸到满手的湿滑。  
手指伸进去的时候邓伦闷声呻吟了一声，差点就要跪不稳倒下去。腥膻味刺得他泪光盈满眼眶，睫毛眨眨就一滴一滴像珍珠似地落下来。吴磊心口一阵发热，擦了擦他的眼眶上的泪。  
“伦伦，上来自己动。”  
邓伦吐出他的性器，津液还挂在唇角泛着光。他伸出舌头舔了舔，吴磊看见他的喉结上下滚动了一下，觉得自己硬得发疼。  
开合的穴口抵上性器的时候有清液滑下来。邓伦扶着他的肩膀一点点慢慢地坐下去，缓缓被包裹住的感觉让吴磊头皮发麻，他掐着邓伦的臀瓣揉了好几下，猛地向上一顶。  
邓伦身子一软趴在吴磊的怀里，他憋着都溜到嘴边的脏话尖声喘着气。刚才那一下近乎要顶开他的生殖腔，他眼前一黑，脑子里噼里啪啦放起了烟花。  
“吴磊……！！”邓伦咬着牙叫他的名字，扬起脖颈的时候精美的下颌线让吴磊挪不开眼。  
“你再不动就我来？”吴磊使坏，又挺腰顶了顶浑身颤抖的邓伦，抱住他的背啃咬了一口他的喉结。  
邓伦手上使劲将吴磊推倒，居高临下地看着他。明明眼眶发红还浸在情欲里，翘起的眼角却都是骄傲的样子。灯光在他脸上勾勒巧夺天工的骨相，映着眸子幽深的浮着光。  
“你别动。”邓伦轻声说。 

衣服松垮垮地挂在他的肘间，覆在他翘起的性器上，遮掩掉一番春色。邓伦似笑非笑地看着吴磊，眼睛里厚厚一层雾气，每一次提起腰再坐下去吞吐吴磊的性器的时候都从喉咙深处挤出一声难耐的低吟。吴磊着迷的看着他额角的汗顺着一路流下的痕迹，看水渍流过他的乳首滴到自己的腹部。  
不够。还不够。  
邓伦眯起眼，凭感觉解开了衣物的扣子，家居服滑落在他身侧。他收紧身后听见吴磊倒吸一口气，Alpha的性器好像又胀大了一圈，敏感的甬道似乎能仔细描摩青筋的形状。  
他一手撑着吴磊的身子不停的摆弄着自己的腰，一手握着自己的性器在吴磊面前自慰起来。铃口里流出的前液打湿了他的手掌，抚慰自己欲望的声音听上去就更加淫靡。  
吴磊的神色暗了暗。邓伦大概不会想到Alpha的独占欲体现在各种各样诡异的角度和方方面面，就像现在——  
吴磊一个起身掐着邓伦的腰将他摔在床铺和自己的身子之间。邓伦惊叫一声摔得眼花撩乱。还没等反应过来，吴磊拽着他刚才脱掉的衣服，将他的手捆在了头顶上方。  
邓伦使劲扯了扯丝毫不动的死结，嗔怪地看了吴磊一眼。  
“吴磊你干什么！磊磊你……啊！”  
吴磊握着他的膝盖将腿推到邓伦能承受的极限，抽送的力度比以往更狠。有液体因为肉体的撞击碎成白沫打湿了邓伦的屁股，他爽得连脚尖都绷紧了还不见吴磊放慢速度，滔天的快感逼得他低声啜泣起来。  
“磊磊……磊磊停…一下……”  
吴磊不应，于是他只能生生承担住近乎发泄的撞击。肠壁像是要着火了，身体滚烫得不像自己的。邓伦叫不出声，却又因喘息而合不拢嘴，津液顺着他的唇角流下。  
高潮的那一刻邓伦眼前发白，整个腰背弯成一张弓。他呆呆地等着这一波快感过去，眼神聚焦不上吴磊的脸，在模糊里看见吴磊埋下身子看着自己，感受他对着自己的耳朵吐息热气。  
“我要你剩下这辈子只能和我一个人做爱，自慰也不行……连汗水流淌过你的身体，我都嫉妒。”

28.  
吴磊比他慢一些高潮，他忍住了没成结，射进邓伦身体里的时候邓伦皱着眉支吾了两声。帮他解开手上的禁锢。退出他身体的时候被操开的穴口还没合上，白浊混着情液晕开在他的腿根。  
邓伦刷的红了脸，双腿还颤抖着想合上挡住吴磊灼热的视线。吴磊甩掉发尖的汗，不管不顾的扑上去抱住邓伦，腿缠上邓伦的腰，头顶一个劲蹭着他的下巴。  
黏腻的汗这个时候好像也不这么让邓伦的洁癖发作了，柔软的发丝蹭得他下巴痒，所以他沙哑的笑起来。  
“磊磊，起来。”他推了推已然化作大型犬科类动物的吴磊，吴磊不满的抱怨他。  
“好无情，自己爽到了就要推开我。”  
“你说什么呢……”邓伦抚了抚他的头顶，唇瓣贴上发旋落下一吻，奥利奥的味道软软的萦绕在心上。“去洗澡……身上都是。”  
吴磊非常积极地抱起邓伦冲进浴室。至于他实在情难自已，从身后抱着邓伦的时候忍不住吻了吻他后颈的腺体导致他们洗澡洗了一个半小时这种事都是后话了。

也好在是假期，早向工作室请好了假，目前为止也没有人打电话来叨扰。一时间所有的不快和委屈都被他们抛诸脑后，紧闭的窗帘隐藏下的几乎每一个房间，都曾泛起过孟浪的呻吟。  
那天吴磊起的挺晚——他是被飘进卧室里的饭菜香引醒的。穿上邓伦宽松的睡裤撒着拖鞋走到厨房的时候，那人正背对着他炒着菜。  
围裙系好的蝴蝶结停在他的短裤上方一点，酒红色映着茭白的T恤晃着吴磊的眼。吴磊走过去将手搭上邓伦的腰，迷迷糊糊的盯着满锅的美味。  
“不再休息一会儿？”邓伦问他。  
“倒是你，体力还可以嘛，还有力气来做饭。”吴磊打了一个呵欠。  
“……”邓伦没法接话，只能生硬地转移话题。“……辛苦你了……”  
“不辛苦，你多让我吃两次就行。”吴磊抢过话茬。  
“……”邓伦瞥了他一眼，伸手弹了弹小孩的脑门。“去那边坐着等，干净的衣服别染上味道了。”  
得了便宜的吴磊高高兴兴的去坐着，动了动鼻子嗅过桌上还冒着热气的食物。

邓伦的手艺真的很好，吴磊夹着满满一筷子塞进嘴里，邓伦坐在他的对面看他狼吞虎咽的样子抿着嘴笑了笑，咬开营养剂小口小口地抿着。  
他还是把手机开了机。翻了翻消息，早些时候贺贺说过两天会来一趟给他安排假期后的工作，顺便再给他看最后律师所处理侵权的结果。邓伦心里突然也泛不起什么波澜，倒是吴磊坐在他的对面看他盯着屏幕走神的样子，三下两下咽下嘴里的饭菜就发问。  
“伦伦，怎么了？”他还颇有些紧张。  
邓伦看他眉头都皱到一起了，忍不住翘起了嘴角。“没事，过两天贺贺会来一趟……事情差不多处理完了。”  
“……那就好。“吴磊舒了口气，小心翼翼观察着邓伦的表情。  
“干嘛呀……”邓伦放下含着的营养剂，“磊磊，认识我那么久了，你还不知道我是什么样的人吗？没事的。”  
“当然知道……”吴磊郑重的放下筷子，眼里隐藏在温柔下的，都是坚定的光。邓伦看着他，心跳疯狂的响起来，奏得沸反盈天。奥利奥的香气涌过来环抱住他，像他们温存时吴磊调笑的每一句话，每一个吻，每一缕让人留恋的温度。  
“但我不会再让你受伤。”

收拾碗筷的时候吴磊问起了邓伦关于广播剧的事。他从邓伦的手里拿走锅放在热水下冲起来，一边用着洗碗精一边伴着水声和邓伦聊起天。  
“你早就知道是我了？”吴磊问。  
“没……不过仔细想想应该早点知道才对，除了你还有谁会起这样的名字。“邓伦把碗放进洗碗机。  
“嘁……”吴磊撇撇嘴。“说得好像你的名字很好听似的。“  
“简单好记罢了。”邓伦笑起来。  
“那这样说起来，我认识你好久好久了。”吴磊在心里做着加减法。“……从我第一次听见你的声音开始。“  
邓伦突然也相信起缘分来。大概早一秒晚一秒 他都会与现在的生活轨迹完全不同，或许不会走上这条路，或许不会来到这个城市，或许不会认识吴磊。  
他转过身看着吴磊的宽厚的背影。  
弟弟长大了。从今年年初才真正熟识起来的这个人，以肉眼可见的速度长大，成长为一个合格的Alpha了。他的羽翼足够强大，已经可以独当一面保护自己爱的人了。  
胸口被不知名的情绪涨的满满的，邓伦动了动唇欲言又止。大概现在说出这样的话有些晚了——因为是迟早的事。  
但不是为了完善仪式感，或是只是因为吴磊背自己回家时不参杂其他的焦急，又或许是他对着阿仑一遍又一遍提着自己的一点一滴时单纯的快乐，更往前些，或许是他放在枕下的明信片，他吃烧烤时手抖倒得格外满的醋……  
碗筷碰撞的清脆响，吴磊听后笑的肩膀抖动。  
“伦伦，你拿稳啊。”   
邓伦拨弄了一下歪斜的盘子，深呼吸一口气平复一下心情。吴磊敏感的捕捉到信息素的变化，他甩了甩手上的水转过来看着邓伦。那人垂下头，深棕的头发温顺的贴着他的额头，白净的脸衬着红到滴血的耳朵。  
吴磊走过去，伸手想替他解开围裙。邓伦却抓住他的手臂拉停了他的动作，盯着吴磊的装满迷惑的眼睛。  
邓伦在吴磊还不明所以的时候凑过去，可可味的营养剂香味充斥吴磊的口腔。他还在回味的时候邓伦放开他，转而给了他一个拥抱。  
“伦伦……？”吴磊回抱住他颤抖的身体，奶香第一次如此甜腻。  
“标记我吧。”邓伦说。

29.  
吴磊抬膝将邓伦身后的洗碗机关上，抬着他的屁股将他放上橱柜。他挤进邓伦的双腿之间，夺回主动权之后把邓伦吻的晕头转向。他越过围裙直接扯坏了邓伦的裤子，坦白心意后的情潮来得更猛烈，情液涌出来在大理石的台面上晕开一滩。  
邓伦的双腿缠上吴磊的腰，他艰难的维持着身体平衡，一只手撑住石板，顺着信息素的来源去吻吴磊的唇。吴磊抚上他的后脑勺掠夺着他口里的空气，舌尖舔舐过他的贝齿。邓伦的呼吸越来越急促，大脑当机让他忘了换气。吴磊放开他再帮他拭去唇角的水渍。  
吴磊蹲下身撑开他的双腿，性器顶着围裙凸起的形状暴露在吴磊的视线里。前段晕湿了一团，色泽都更深些许。他撩开酒红色的围裙，手掌抚上灼热的性器，又去吻邓伦的大腿内侧，在瓷白的皮肤上留下一些牙印。  
胸膛剧烈的起伏，邓伦泪眼朦胧地只看着一个毛茸茸的头埋在他的腿间，然后性器就被湿热的口腔包裹住了。他仰起脖子细细地随着吴磊的吞吐呻吟着，从下巴到喉结锁骨再到胸膛，无一不让吴磊沉迷不已。  
他含着头部一下一下舔舐着铃口，滑过沟壑的时候轻轻啜吸了一下，邓伦拔高的一声呻吟后全部射在吴磊嘴里。吴磊站起来看着邓伦咬着自己的手指平复呼吸，就干脆钳起他的下巴吻了上去。邓伦的喉结滑动，吴磊喂他多少他就吃下去多少。  
吴磊抚了抚邓伦的后颈，看他轻轻皱起的眉头慢慢又舒展开，手滑到腰部解开了围裙的蝴蝶结。他拍了拍邓伦的屁股，邓伦收起腿转了个身背对着吴磊。  
吴磊贴上去把他锁在狭小的活动空间里，邓伦怕冷往后缩，臀缝隔着一层布料停在吴磊硬起的性器上。  
他蹭了蹭身后的人，顺带把液体蹭上吴磊还穿着的裤子。吴磊神色暗了暗，褪下裤子却不急着进入他，只是蹭着他的臀缝，液体在厨房的灯下淡淡流着光。  
邓伦趴在有些凉的大理石板上，手臂支撑着身子却也止不住的发抖。他的身后空虚的发疼，风吹过他的腿间，液体流过留下的痕迹就格外的冷。  
“磊磊……快…进来……”他既然带着哀求的哭腔开口，吴磊也没有理由拒绝。他一挺腰，扩张也没做就进入湿热的甬道。这几天做过太多次，邓伦的身体已经适应了他的尺寸，却还是在每次刚进入的时候都绞的吴磊差点缴械。  
“伦伦……放松，你咬疼我了……”吴磊照着他的臀瓣就是一下，邓伦手臂一松劲趴了下去，在逐渐失控的呻吟声里丰满的臀部上浮现起一个掌印，就像白缟上突兀的一瓣鲜嫩的玫瑰。  
吴磊觉得美艳就多打了几下，抽送的力度也更大。邓伦的腿脚失了力气，全靠上半身挂在橱柜上。吴磊看他一脸失神的模样探去他的身前，才注意到他刚才又射了一次。  
他知道邓伦怕冷，看邓伦颤抖的样子仿佛心也跟着扯疼了，就想把他抱回卧室。退出邓伦的身体的时候邓伦重重地颤抖了一下，体液涌出他的穴口，滴在地上的声音在厨房里回荡的格外明显。  
“……别出去……”他媚眼如丝，也循着本能说些本人浑然不觉的虎狼之言。吴磊疼他，抱起他的时候命令他夹紧自己的腰，就着这个角度重新进入他。掐着他的臀部稳着他的身子，还使坏似的故意把步子迈的挺大。邓伦被颠得头晕目眩，身子抖如糠筛。

吴磊帮他脱掉围裙，T恤掀开到锁骨上，吴磊举着要邓伦咬住，在邓伦隔着一层布料模糊地喘息声里抓着他的手举过头顶，又一阵细细密密地抽送起来。  
另一只手掐了掐邓伦的乳尖，他搔刮着挺立在空气里的乳首，邓伦的手挣扎起来。吴磊放开他，他就抱住吴磊的背，圆润精巧的指甲使劲在吴磊精干的背上留下一条条红印。  
在一阵慌忙里邓伦自己扯掉了T恤，吴磊埋下身子在锁骨和颈上仔细嗅着邓伦身上的味道。不仅仅是奶香，还有另一股味道一点一点融进醇厚的奶香里——他的气味。  
吴磊吻了吻邓伦的肩，一点一点啃咬上脖颈。邓伦破碎的吐息着，在混乱的情欲里叫着吴磊的名字。  
“磊磊……磊……啊！”  
突然被捅到了一个从未到达过的密地，Alpha的性器捅开生殖腔口，邓伦疼得眼泪一下就流下来了，他咬着牙堵住呻吟。用来卡住穴口的结堪堪压住他的敏感点，邓伦眼前一黑哭吟出声，铃口处稀稀拉拉流出几点白浊，和他白里透红的肤色相差无几。  
一股股精液灌进他的生殖腔，腔口咬紧不让任何一点流出来。吴磊紧紧地压着他，低吟一声咬上他的腺体。铁锈味一点点被卷携而来的信息素气味盖掉了，馥郁的奶香渗进奥利奥的可可气息里，交融成令人情动的香味。  
邓伦的身体轻轻抽搐着，他偏着头方便吴磊咬上他的后颈，自己双眼涣散地看着身侧两人十指紧紧相扣的双手，眼角的泪滑过鼻梁滴到床单上。  
吴磊吮吸了一下咬破的腺体舔掉血，铁锈味留在他的唇齿间，可更多的还是属于邓伦的气味——奶香味。结消退的时间很长，邓伦眨了眨就缓缓闭上了眼。吴磊侧过邓伦的身子抱在怀里笑的甜蜜。

30.  
漫长的发情期终于迎来了终点，邓伦在睡得昏昏沉沉的时候被忽远忽近飘进耳朵里的铃声叫醒。  
他挪动了一下身子，感受到腰上的手不安分的抚摸起他来，邓伦一个激灵浑身都绷紧了。吴磊还没退出他的身体，这一折腾又在小腹烧起一把火。  
“磊磊别闹！……我接个电话……”他撑着身子去够床头柜上的电话，手在干净的柜面上拍了好几下才握住电话拿到耳边。吴磊在他身上一脸坏笑。  
“喂贺贺……唔！”邓伦反应的够快捂住嘴，转过脸狠狠的瞪了一眼一脸无辜的罪魁祸首。吴磊折起他的腿让他跪趴在床上，再紧紧地贴着他的背，手一路从他的腰摸上胸前。  
一个个细密的吻顺着他的脊背一路吻上还留着牙印的后颈，吴磊咬起嫩肉轻轻摩挲着，邓伦的腰失了力就要靠下去，吴磊捞起他，满眼都写满了“你继续”。  
邓伦这才平复一下呼吸又继续打起电话。  
“没事没事……刚才撞到手了……”邓伦想方设法无视吴磊在他身下和腰腹作恶挑逗的双手，用另一只手去推开吴磊。吴磊笑的灿烂一把抓住他的手腕将他拉起来，引导着他伸向两人连结的地方。  
吴磊往后退了一点，邓伦碰到他灼热的性器的时候就像触电般像收回手，吴磊不应。邓伦双眼通红，宫贺还在他的耳边说着，他一面害怕被发现想制止吴磊，却又因为情欲被Alpha撩拨起而显得举步维艰。  
“你别玩了，等我打完电话。”邓伦冲吴磊比口型。  
吴磊笑容不改，他退出邓伦的身体手却没松开，拉着邓伦的手抚上一开一合的穴口。  
邓伦满脸通红。昨夜标记以后留在身体里的精液一点一点因为甬道的收缩从穴口里冒出来，濡湿了他的指尖，在手心里留下一摊。邓伦瞪着吴磊，后者觉得自己可能要挨打了，才放开他被攥红的手腕。  
邓伦收回手看着满手混着清液的白浊，又羞又恼。“啊……造谣的事我没放在心上……”他咬着牙闷闷地回着电话那头的关心。“真的，我没事……”  
骗人。吴磊抱着手看着还保持着刚才的姿势的邓伦，大骗子。吴磊对着浑然不觉的邓伦做了一个鬼脸，把顺着他大腿流下的液体抹开，感受到邓伦紧张地绷紧的肌肉，他心念一动，凑过去用舌尖碰了碰轻轻颤抖的小穴。  
“不用担心我，贺贺你想太嗯啊……！”  
邓伦真的要骂人了。吴磊又放肆地散发着信息素，这些味道无一例外全被他的身体感知的清清楚楚。被标记后的Omega只会对着他的Alpha发情，而他才被标记，正是对气味最敏感的时候。  
吴磊肯定懂，他就是故意的！邓伦无声地哭出来，他把脸埋在床铺里，举着手机的手一松。  
吴磊眼疾手快接住手机，一边握着性器用头部蹭着他的臀缝，一边清了清沙哑的嗓子接起电话。  
“宫贺哥。”  
“？刚才不还是邓伦吗？”宫贺一脸困惑。  
“他有点事，我帮他接。”吴磊说得郑重其事，邓伦听后气得用拳头一下一下砸着床。吴磊憋笑得好不容易，手揉上留有些许手印的臀瓣。  
好热。邓伦胡乱扯过被子蒙着头，在被单里闷闷地呻吟。他控制不了自己的身体又开始对吴磊的信息素起反应，一瞬间他有肚子里都被灌满了的错觉。  
被子被人扯走了，邓伦已经不想对吴磊做反应了。他侧着脸贴着床铺，眼睛似闭非闭透过莹莹的泪光看着吴磊。吴磊又一次占有他的时候他闷哼一声，挤出甬道的液体淅淅沥沥顺着他的会阴流到性器上。  
“你怎么想到来找他？”  
“那天我们一起吃火锅，结果他发烧了，我就留在这里照顾了他几天。”吴磊顶了顶邓伦，频率不快动作挺大，邓伦攥紧床单听见淫靡的水声。  
“哦……辛苦你啦磊磊，我下午过来一趟，一起吃个饭啊。”宫贺的声音听上去轻松又愉快。鬼知道他有多开心不用照顾邓伦——毕竟生病的Omega真的很难伺候。他在心底给吴磊点了三十二个赞。  
吴磊的醋坛子却被踢翻了。最后几句象征性的客套了一下，他挂了电话的时候嘴角一垮，手机锁了屏甩在床头撞的木板一声响。  
邓伦吓得动作停了一瞬。吴磊的手伸向他的后颈，指肚轻轻按压着牙印，邓伦疼的直吸冷气。吴磊的手指划过他的会阴，一股酥麻的快感直冲邓伦的脑门。  
小孩这脾气真琢磨不透，邓伦叫苦不迭所以只得轻声细语向他解释。  
“磊磊，贺贺是Beta……我们从小一起长大的。你不要吃他的醋。”  
“你还叫宫贺哥贺贺。”吴磊神色一暗并不打算继续听他解释。  
“我喊习惯了啊，平时也都这样叫，也没人觉得哪里不对……”邓伦小声开口，转过头瞥吴磊的那一眼仿佛在他的头上看见了竖起的狼耳朵。  
邓伦没继续说下去，吴磊翻江倒海品尝着醋意，他掐着邓伦的腰狠狠撞上自己，在邓伦的惊叫声里抚过他的脊背，一下一下都像是想再灌他一肚子。  
已经交融过的味道就是最好的催情剂。吴磊感受到一股炙热的液体冲刷过马眼，他的穴口留不住就伴着吴磊抽送的动作流出他的身体。邓伦没敢回头看，犹如失禁的快感太过强烈，他这几天不知道第几次哭着求吴磊停下。  
“磊…磊……我真的射不出来了……饶了我呜……”吴磊看着邓伦前一秒还在求饶，后一秒穴肉就包裹他更紧，他被这种不坦诚的行为逗笑了。   
邓伦浑身又起了一层薄薄的汗，发丝都一缕一缕随着撞击在他的眼前晃动。吴磊看他腰间格外明显的腰窝在躁动不安的气氛里盛满了汗，伴着他的肤色却像是装上了两汪牛奶 ，忽然就明白了这里为什么被称作“维纳斯的酒窝”。  
若是你，大梦三生我也是愿意的。

31.  
吴磊躺在一片狼籍上平复着呼吸——真不怪他，他以为邓伦只是在开脱，哪里想到他是真的射不出来了。吴磊最后释放在他身体里的时候邓伦啜泣了一声，性器抖动了两下，只洋洋洒出一点，他就整个人脱力地摔进被子里。  
退出来的时候吴磊又开始开黄腔，“伦伦你的小嘴好紧不让我走啊”，邓伦一个枕头就呼过去，奈何力气不够就变得格外像撒娇。  
“谁不让你……”邓伦沙哑着开口。  
“啵”  
“………”拔出来的时候一声轻响彻底让邓伦欲哭无泪。他双腿打着颤也要站起来，推开吴磊的搀扶企图一步一挪地走向浴室。  
他撑着床边站起来，腰打直的时候还没来得及抬脚，Alpha的精液涌出来，顺着精美的大腿线条一路往下滴。吴磊挑了挑眉眼睛也不眨地看着邓伦的背影，看他爆红的耳朵。  
“还是我来吧。”吴磊飞身下床抱起邓伦，看他固执地抱着手眼神却慌乱不已的样子，心里甜的打紧。

32.  
宫贺敲响邓伦家的门的时候都没有感觉到丝毫的异样。  
本来他也就是Beta——比较凶的那种，对信息素的味道并不敏感。 所以当吴磊来给他开门，他提着大包小包的零食踏进客厅的时候并没有直接的感觉到气氛的改变。  
“磊磊辛苦你啦。”他把零食放在桌上，取下帽子抹了抹板寸。“北北身体好点了吗？”  
“好多了，伦伦本来身体不差嘛。”吴磊给宫贺倒了杯水，眼神不住朝着房间里瞥。“伦伦，宫贺哥来啦。”他朝着房间里喊。  
“来了来了……”还在套衣服的邓伦差点把袖子套错，把衣服从头上扯到脖子的时候他下意识的摸了摸后颈，转念一想又觉得没有什么，就穿着宽大的卫衣跑了出去。

宫贺盯着他的一头乱毛，邓伦攥着袖口若无其事地到处看，时不时睃一眼厨房里切着水果的吴磊。  
“所以我打电话的时候你是还没睡醒？”  
“是啊。”邓伦无辜的睁着眼说瞎话。  
“他还起床气不愿意多说话，所以我才帮他接的。”从厨房里端着橘子出来的吴磊也插进他们的对话里。他弯腰把盘子放在茶几上，抬眼看着邓伦的脚，数字的纹身半隐半现藏在睡裤下。  
他皱了皱眉，在两人还在漫无目的闲谈的时候走进卧室提出邓伦的拖鞋。走过来直接蹲在邓伦脚边，把鞋放在他脚旁。  
“怎么不穿拖鞋？抬脚。”说着就去拉邓伦的脚踝。注意力不在这上的邓伦平衡一失，吓了一跳撑住吴磊的肩膀。  
指尖碰到柔软的毛，邓伦嘀咕着为什么要穿棉拖，却还是安静地等他给自己穿好。  
宫贺：…………当我不存在？  
吴磊若无其事地起身，揉了揉邓伦的耳垂然后笑了。“我出趟门买点东西，你们先聊着。”

“你老实交代怎么回事。”宫贺又一次盯着邓伦，邓伦被盯得浑身不自在。  
“真的，真没怎么回事啊……”他心虚地到处瞟，干脆背对着宫贺不说话了，却把后颈完完整整暴露在宫贺的目光下。  
…………  
发现哪里不对的邓伦抬手捂住后颈。  
“……操。”宫贺深呼吸一口气。  
门咔哒被打开了，吴磊提着塑料袋进门，撞在宫贺子弹般尖锐的目光上。  
吴磊：？   
他虽然疑惑，可还是收好钥匙走过来，看了一眼药盒上的说明然后拆开，白色的药片拆出两片放在手心递给邓伦，另一只手也端起水杯递给他。  
“伦伦，吃药。”  
邓伦安静地捻起药片放进嘴里，捧着杯子喝起来。半杯水润湿了咽喉他才把杯子塞回吴磊手里，眼睛睁的挺大的，神情在询问着吴磊是什么。  
“避孕药。”吴磊放在杯子坐到他的身边。“你睡着的时候我看见了书桌上的剧本……你马上要进组了，现在是上升期，宝宝不是来的时候。等明年更稳定些了，好吗？”  
邓伦捻着衣角，一时间不知道该说什么。原本被标记都是一场美好的意外，到如今他竟也期待起一个新的生命来。可冷静下来想一想似乎这也是更妥帖的方法，吴磊还有学要上，自己也正在事业上升的时候。  
他转过去轻轻在吴磊的脸上贴了一下。“行，听你的。”  
宫贺：………  
“下次给我准备一副墨镜可以吗？”宫贺往沙发上一靠，吐魂似的抱怨着。“我还一个劲担心你想不开成天就丧着，结果你给我整这个？”  
“他是挺丧的，不过我们聊过了。”吴磊揽上邓伦的腰，宫贺自动往旁边挪了一点。“可丧下去不是办法，对于造谣最好的办法就是用法律手段维护自己的利益。”  
“这个已经处理好了。”宫贺从包里取出厚厚一摞资料，邓伦接过来一页一页地翻着。他轻轻皱着眉，眼神扫过一排又一排专业名词排列组合的文字。  
这就完了吗，所有这一个月来发生的事？  
吴磊见他这个反应，特别铁血男儿般的拍了拍邓伦的肩膀。  
“以后还会有的……因为你走的越高，就越会引来大家的目光。不过没关系，以后就不再是你一个人了。“吴磊握上他的手。  
“我优秀的伦哥，终于被大家看见了啊。”

End.  
“微博年度人气艺人：……吴磊，邓伦………”  
唤到名字的时候邓伦撑着身子站起来，从人满为患的一排人前走过，拉了拉修身的简约西装踏着步子向前走。  
吴磊在他的身后，满心欢喜都要满溢出来。  
“伦哥！“  
邓伦才踏下一节楼梯，他转过头对吴磊伸出手，双眼在那一刻盛满了温柔的笑意。吴磊快着步子向前，拉住略显冰凉的手的时候像是牵住了自己的未来。  
他们好久没见了。标记过后留给他们温存的时间不多，吴磊回去上课以后没两个星期，邓伦也就进组了。从那之后天气开始转凉，属于北国的冬天就要踏着步子来了。  
在无数个吴磊孤身一人躺在床上的夜晚他会拨通邓伦的电话。有时候只是问问最近拍戏还顺利吗，有时候就问问吃不吃的好。一次看见了邓伦因为肠胃炎去打点滴的照片，吴磊一个没控制住就直接打过去凶巴巴的质问他怎么不好好照顾自己。  
“磊磊，我没事。“邓伦的声音被电流影响，不然为什么会有比平时更让人心怜的感觉。“这边打完点滴一会儿还要回去拍戏呢，我知道分寸。“他低低笑了两下，抬手抚过自己的胃。  
“那你每三个小时给我打一个，直到你病好了为止。”吴磊讲起了条件。  
“好，好——。”邓伦笑的好不灿烂。

走上舞台时他护住了邓伦的腰，手的姿势不论从哪个角度看都暴露了占有欲。隐藏在冠冕的脂粉香气下，奥利奥的可可味又和牛奶味融在一起。  
这一刻他们同时站在舞台上接受瞩目的荣誉，邓伦转过头瞥了瞥吴磊英姿飒爽的样子，恰好撞上吴磊也在看他。邓伦若无其事的转回去，抱着奖杯手足无措旋转的样子暴露了他的思绪。  
这个小狐狸，不知道自己有多撩人。吴磊在心里暗暗吐槽。

走吧，去我们的未来。

 

——————End.————————


End file.
